In love in any lifetime
by scorpion22
Summary: When you love someone when you die will you find that love again and will it ever be as strong as before. In this story that's what happens when Fred and Wilma die during the stone age and are reborn during the time we live in now. I own nothing, but despite that I hope you review.


To all those that don't believe in loves that last forever even beyond death this is for you. Please enjoy it because I included my heart in this one so please be kind when you review and I do hope you review. Remember I own nothing and that each and every one of you rocks likes the rock stars you are : ).

Chapter 1

In a hospital in Bedrock lay a man everyone knew and loved in a room waiting to die, for Fred Flintstone his suffering was coming to a close.

" Every organ in his body is failing him he hasn't much time now " the doctor told his family that when they came that morning as they did every morning to watch after him until the time came he took his last breath. Any other man would have been afraid to die, but not Fred; he wanted it to happen. Over the past year and a half he had watched unable to do anything as his wife Wilma Flintstone died of breast cancer, his best buddy Barney Rubble died in his sleep after he also lost his wife Betty from lung cancer all Fred wanted was to be with the love of his life and friends again. All Fred could feel was his daughters hand in his and he could faintly hear the sound of her crying.

Looking up he saw Pebbles and her husband Bambam and he tried to find his voice.

"Little girl "gasped Fred his breath barely there as he tried to speak. Pebbles looked up at him her eyes filled with tears, but she still tried to smile.

"Yes daddy what is it do you want the nurse "whispered Pebbles her words rushed as she fell to her knees by the bed taking his hand in both of hers.

"You're my little girl I love you "breathed Fred squeezing her hand for the last time before taking a final breath and closing his eyes.

"DADDY, daddy no please no "sobbed Pebbles feeling as her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind trying to pull her away from her father's dead body. A week later Fred Flintstone was buried in Bedrock national cemetery where his wife already was and almost everyone in town came to his funeral.

"Fred was a hell of a guy and one hell of a bowler the best any of us ever knew he can't be replaced that's for sure "said one of his lodge buddies and as he stepped down passing the stone casket the members came forward putting Fred's bowling ball and bowling bag in his casket saying as they did that now he could bowl in heaven.

"Now his daughter with close the ceremony "said the reverend as Pebbles stood up walking to the podium.

"My dad was a great dad there was never a second when I didn't know he loved me in fact that's the last thing he ever said to me. I hope he's with my mom now and I hope he knows I love him "said Pebbles looking at the casket before walking and standing in front of it.

"Goodbye I'll miss you "whispered Pebbles before continuing kissing her fingers and placing them on the casket as she spoke.

"I love you daddy "whispered Pebbles before walking back to her seat. What Pebbles didn't know was that her parents wouldn't be together not until they found each other again in another life.

Present day

In the year 1982 on June 12th a Stone Age woman Wilma Flintstone was reborn into a five pound baby girl named Wilma Louis Smith. She would grow up to hate her mother Elizabeth Smith, but love her father Colonial Richard Smith.

She would also have one brother who she loved Rickey and two sisters who she would grow to have a love, hate relationship with Betty and Pamela. Betty was her favorite sister and her best friend while Pamela the youngest of the four was just annoying. In the same little town in Nevada a few years before Wilma was born a baby boy was born. In the year 1980 on January 5th a Stone Age man Fred Flintstone was reborn into a six pound baby boy named Frederick Michael Stone. He would grow up to love his mother Dora Ann Stone and hate his father Roger James Stone who was very abusive to both his children and his wife.

He would be the third of six children beginning with his two older sisters Jane and Cindy then his younger sister Lily. He would also have two younger brothers Barney and Mike. Although the siblings sometimes had their fights they had learned to love each other no matter what because they all had to live with their father's abusive ways. Now all they had to do was find each other, but would the love they once shared in another life still be in their hearts, could they love each other again, could they be in love in any life time. It was the year 2013 on a cool night in august that they happened to go to the same bar.

They sat at opposite ends of the bar neither one of them paying attention to the other. Fred looked over his shoulder and that was all it took for him to see Wilma and he couldn't explain it, but it was like his heart beat faster. It was like his heart recognized her heart and from that moment on he knew he had to find a way to talk to her. He loved the redness of her long flowing hair, the slightly tanned hint of her skin, the way her white dress clung to her body, but most of all he loved how she smiled when she saw him staring at her. She looked away pretending not to notice, but it was obvious.

His stare contained everything she had ever wanted to see in a man's eyes when he looked at her. They were filled with lust, kindness, a sort of sweetness, and love, but it was a love unknown to them both neither knew how far it could go. She couldn't help, but lick her lips as she met his gaze looking him up and down trying to deny the attraction she felt before finally giving up; he had hair as black as a raven's feathers and the look on his face showed he had a hard life, but despite that he hadn't lost his sweet nature, but he chose to hide it away and even though he was slightly chubby he was muscles too of that she was sure the next thing she knew she was grabbing her drink and moving over next to him.

"Can I sit here" asked Wilma and when he only continued staring she sat down in the seat next to him not looking at him as she did so. He kept staring deep inside he was amazed she had moved over to where he was.

"You can stop staring now "whispered Wilma leaning in close so no one else could hear.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it your beautiful "laughed Fred looking into her eyes and smiling watching as she returned that same smile.

"Fred Stone "said Fred taking her hand when she offered it. Wilma stared at him now this man was a gentleman and he was treating her like a lady.

"Nice to meet you I'm Wilma Smith "whispered Wilma giving his hand a light squeeze as the words left her mouth.

" Nice to meet you too " whispered Fred and with that the two talked as if they had known each other their entire lives soon they discovered they could make each other laugh and a smile never left either of their faces. At the end of the night Wilma wanted desperately for Fred to ask her one of two questions.

"Let me take you home "he would whisper as they left the bar; Wilma wanted to hear those words escape from his lips, but she didn't get to hear them much to her sadness.

" Could I walk you home " he would whisper as they left the bar; Wilma wanted those words most of all because if he walked her home she knew she would see him again. They walked out of the bar together and for a moment they stood outside in silence.

Wilma was beginning to walk towards home when she heard him call her name into the cool night breeze and she couldn't hide her smile when he said one of the two things she had been hoping for.

"Could I walk you home "called Fred making her turn. She looked at him a moment not hiding the smile on her face as she nodded her head laughing when he broke into a run not stopping till he was at her side again. When she was next to him again she held her hand out to him.

"I was hoping you'd ask "whispered Wilma smiling even brighter when he took her hand.

They were almost to her home when suddenly he stopped and without a word she turned to look at him feeling fear for the first and last time.

"I've been wanting to do this all night "whispered Fred as he pulled her into his arms forcing his lips upon hers and at first she was startled, but soon she responded to it letting him light a fire inside her. When their lips parted Wilma looked at him smiling before kissing him.

"Stay with me tonight "breathed Wilma walking with him again feeling as instead of just holding her hand he held her in his arms.

"This is my home "whispered Wilma as they entered her home and soon they were in her room kissing as they sat on her bed.

Wilma wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him sliding a hand down to loosen his necktie feeling as he undid the back of her dress. His lips were everywhere and she couldn't help, but moan as his fingers and the palms of his hands moved over her body like an artist sculpting a statue.

"Are you always like this so passionate, so gentle "gasped Wilma as she straddled him her hands on his chest. She let her lips move over his jaw to his neck feeling as the lower half of her dress fell leaving her breasts to his view. When she opened his pants Fred got her on her back again removing what was left of her dress and beginning to kiss down her body.

Wilma arched her back spreading her legs for him when his hands slid up her legs. His fingers found her pussy first as he kissed both her inner thighs letting his tongue find her pussy next. He removed her shoes before burying his head between her legs feeling her fingers in his hair as he continued.

"OH "squealed Wilma as he continued his fingers and tongue both working at her pussy with a fever making her scream and moan in pleasure. She didn't come till he was deep inside her holding her to the bed his lips against hers silencing her pleas to god for more.


End file.
